


What Are We Fighting For?

by A_Field_of_Starlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Field_of_Starlight/pseuds/A_Field_of_Starlight
Summary: What are we fighting for? The nations ask themselves this question. Historical oneshot.Intended as an archive. Original work foundhere.





	What Are We Fighting For?

Title: **What Are We Fighting For?**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Hetalia - Axis Powers  
Author: A Field of Starlight  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 05-30-13, Updated: 05-30-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,190

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Author's Note: This is just a song that I wrote, so I thought I would put a story to it. Too bad I can't put music in it...

Germany's section is set sometime during the Battle of Stalingrad.

Italy's section is right after the Axis defeat in North Africa.

Japan's section is during the aftermath of the nuclear bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

**What are we fighting for?**

* * *

_What are we fighting for?_

_This land, our world?_

_The stars, the seas,_

_the galaxy?_

_What is our inner motivation?_

_..-.._

Germany grimaces as he sits down in his chair. More and more of his people are dying, and he can feel it in his body. A dull ache accompanies him now everywhere he goes. He glances across the table to England, who he was meeting with today at the insistence of their bosses. The island nation, too, looked uncomfortable. This war really hurt them, the nation representatives. Especially since it has already been going on for years. Germany is tired.

He wants it to end.

But of course, his boss has other ideas.

Germany's thoughts are interrupted as Russia comes in, strangely subdued. He guesses that the northern nation is also feeling the effects of their seemingly endless battles.

"You're late, Russia."

"Da, sorry. I had... things to take care of." And by things, they all know he means the pains of the war.

The three nations stare at each other for a minute. Two of the Allies, one of the Axis. But somehow, in that moment, they are united.

* * *

_Why are we dying for_

_this endless war?_

_This pointless strife,_

_this loss of life?_

_Why can't we be friends until the end arrives?_

..-..

Italy sits on a Sicilian beach, gazing across the Mediterranean toward Africa, having just returned from a failed campaign. He draws his knees up under his chin, and just sits there, thinking. Thinking about how Grandpa Rome had once controlled all the land around the Mediterranean Sea. Thinking about how, when he was young, his country had flourished. Thinking about how he always fell below the others' expectations.

A hand falls on his shoulder, causing him to jump a little. He looks up and sees France standing there, eyes full of worry.

"What is wrong, little Italie?"

"Ve, big brother France, why am I so weak? Why can't I do anything right? Germany and Japan, they must be so disappointed in me..."

"Oh, Italy, you're not weak. After all," France laughs a little, kneeling down to embrace the younger nation, "you managed to invade my country, didn't you?"

Italy sniffs a little. "But that was only with Germany's help..."

"Nonsense. Germany was only in the north. You did perfectly fine on your own in the south."

"Ve... I suppose... But I'm useless to the Axis in all other ways..."

"Cheer up, Italy, I'm sure you're not. Even if they didn't need your military strength-" Italy scoffs a little at that, but France doesn't seem to notice. "-they do need your innocent, upbeat personality."

France takes Italy by the shoulders and looks straight into his eyes, bright blue meeting soft golden brown. "Italy, no matter what happens, don't let the war take that away from you."

The Axis nation leans into the Allied nation, and for just that moment, they are friends.

* * *

_Why do we stand for this?_

_This horridness?_

_We could change_

_the world for better._

_We are our strongest enemies._

..-..

Japan stands unsteadily at the edge of the nuclear blast zone, still woozy from his injuries and leaning on China for support. His eyes flicker over the ruined buildings of Hiroshima, and he feels another pang from all the lives that were lost. He wonders, _How has it come to this?_

A wave of dizziness washes over him, and he stumbles a bit. China hurriedly catches him, brows knit together in a frown. "Japan aru, you should be at home resting, not traveling all over your country."

"No, China-san, I have to see this... Take me to Nagasaki, please." He turns his dark eyes on his brother, and the older nation can see the plea within them.

"Alright aru, but if you feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable, tell me right away."

They travel to the other city, and arrive to see America standing there, waiting for them. Without a word, the three of them turn as one to gaze at the ruins.

After a few minutes of silent contemplation, America finally breaks the silence. "Japan... I know you probably won't ever forgive me for this, but I just wan-"

"America-san, I understand. This is war, and your country decided that this was the best way to win it. If it were in our power, my country would probably have done the same."

America smiles a little. "Thank you, Japan."

But Japan is not done. "And, America-san, I _can_ forgive you. After all, China-san has forgiven me, and what I did was probably far worse."

He turns and smiles at his brother. "Thank you, China-san."

"Ah... you're welcome aru."

Japan lets his eyes focus on the distance. "I think... I think it is time for Japan to change. The direction we are going in now... Well, it's not the best way anymore. Times have changed so much..."

"Yes aru, they have..."

The two Asian nations think back to the past, seeing how the world once was, and how it has changed. They are brought back by the young North American's words.

"So... friends?"

"Hai. Friends."

The three nations, two former Allied powers, one former Axis power, join hands and smile at each other.

* * *

Author's Note: I tried to make it in chronological order...

Some notes about the history: The battle of Stalingrad lasted from August 1942 to February 1943. The Axis lost.

The Axis defeat in North Africa was in May of 1943.

Italy actually occupied parts of France during the war. They were in control of a small region in south-eastern France from June 1940 until September 1943, when Germany pressured them to leave.

The United States dropped atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki in early August of 1945, killing an estimated 150000 - 246000 people, as well as completely destroying the two cities.

When Japan says that it's "time for Japan to change", he's referring to the end of the Empire of Japan, which was formally dissolved in May 1947 with the introduction of the Constitution of Japan.

Relationships among the former Allied and Axis powers have since improved dramatically, to at least a point of neutrality. Except for Sino-Japanese and Russo-Japanese relations. Those are still... kinda... strained... mostly from disputes over who owns what island...

Oh, and apparently, Italy had to have the US's approval to sell 80 dump trucks to China in 1970. I don't even know...

It's amazing how much random history you learn by reading and/or writing Hetalia fanfiction...


End file.
